A través del espejo
by FiraLili
Summary: Ganaron, pero el precio fue alto, eso es lo que piensa Kagome mientras se aferra a su vida. El dolor le consume lentamente y mientras pide su deseo es devorada por la oscuridad.
1. Prefacio

**¡Bienvenidas sean a un fic más para llorar! De acuerdo, no, pero en mi defensa tenía esto en mi cabeza y necesitaba sacarlo, así que… ¿disfrutenlo?**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: Muertes.**

 **A través del espejo**

 _ **Prefacio**_

Hay cosas que duelen y hieren. Una caída, una cortada, el amor no correspondido… pero hay heridas que escosen hasta el delirio.

Una herida de muerte y un corazón roto.

La sangre que resbalaba desde su pecho al suelo empezaba a adormecerla, lo cual no era nada alentador, lo sabía, si se dejaba llevar no volvería a despertar, y aún así quería hacerlo, cerrar sus ojos y hundirse en el placer de un sueño eterno porque cada movimiento o respiración se sentía como si algo le atravesara; sí, quería deslizarse a la inconciencia, pero no podía permitírselo.

—Nunca lograste ser más que la sombra de ese cadáver —Kagome alzó la vista lentamente, cualquier movimiento se sentía horrible, sus preciosos ojos celestes estaban cansados y vacíos.

—Sesshōmaru.

Sonrió al verlo, porque por alguna extraña razón no quería que la viera en ese estado moribundo y expuesto, no cuando él se veía como siempre tan gallardo e imponente, pero igual sabía lo que él había perdido, el recuerdo de una pequeño cuerpo destrozado le revolvió el estómago y al intentar inhalar por algo de aire su garganta le raspo y la tos se hizo presente, inundando su boca de un sabor metálico, sintió las náuseas venir, aunque logró controlarse y un pensamiento rápido paso por su mente, tal vez, era por eso que Sesshōmaru no soportaba a los humanos, su fragilidad y su nauseabunda sangre.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas manchadas de tierra y sangre, la batalla final contra Naraku fue un éxito, habían librado al mundo de ese mal que se iba propagando poco a poco, pero el precio a pagar por su victoria fue muy alto, sus amigos dieron sus vidas por un mañana más brillante y seguro; y claro, al final, ella fue dejada a un lado cuando InuYasha eligió a Kikyō… siempre fue Kikyō.

Sonrió con resignación, cuánto dolor y sufrimiento le había causado ese viaje al pasado, esa perla maldita, quería que todo volviera a comenzar, que nunca se hubiera enamorado de InuYasha, de esa manera no tendría que llevar a cuestas ese sufrimiento de saberse no correspondida, porque nunca cambiaré el haber cruzado ese día la barrera del tiempo porque había encontrado a sus amigos que se convirtieron en parte de ella y descubrió aspectos de sí misma que nunca hubiera sabido al haberse quedado en su cómodo tiempo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de la misma manera que un golpe podría hacerte perder el sentido, una fuerza le atraía a girar sobre sí misma, al hacerlo sus ojos se encontraron con esa pieza tan codiciada por muchos y odiada por otros, frunció el ceño y al hacer el intento de alcanzarla su cuerpo fue atravesado por un dolor lacerante logrando que se encogiera y gimiera de dolor, sus sentidos comenzaban a insensibilizarse, pero fuera como fuera su deber era concluir con su misión, por sus amigos, por ellos y por otros tantos que se sacrificaron para ponerle fin a Naraku y su ambición.

Sesshōmaru miró sus esfuerzos, se mantuvo impasible sin hacer gesto alguno o mostrar emoción; terca e insistente, esa humana siempre fue era de esa manera, nunca apreció rendirse o dejarse vencer.

Tan estúpidamente positiva.

Kagome volvió a mirar la perla y para su sorpresa, ahora, se encontraba a su lado; alzó la vista y Sesshōmaru se iba alejando, sonrió. Ese yōkai era tan impredecible.

—Gracias, Sesshōmaru —murmuró mientras tomaba la joya entre sus manos, él se detuvo.

—… no te salvaré.

Ella ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, casi deja escapar una risa.

Casi.

—No lo esperaba —respondió con su voz casi inaudible, le costaba mantener sus parpados abiertos, todo pesaba—. Sabes —le llamó, él se volteó para verla, ella tenía sus ojos anegados de lágrimas—, tienes razón, nunca fui más que una sombra, pero no quería entenderlo, ahora… no me queda nada, todo se ha ido. Amigos, sueños, amor. ¿Cómo puedes elegir no sentir?, ¿cómo endurecer el corazón? ¿Cómo?

Sesshōmaru se mantenía ahí solamente por respeto a la mujer que luchó con todo lo que pudo para darle fin a Naraku, el hanyō que buscó asesinar, pero no llegó a tiempo; pero ese grupo tan extraño sí. Pagaron con sus vidas la destrucción de mal.

—… no podrás. Tu alma es demasiado pura para dejar de sentir.

—Ya veo… —río sin fuerza ni alegría, sus ojos celestes perdían luz; cerró sus parpados no iba aguantar mucho tiempo, pero sinceramente ya no le importaba ni le preocupaba la muerte, tal vez si le dolería el saber que su familia la lloraría cuando vieran que los meses pasaran sin noticias—. Sesshōmaru… ¿podría pedirte un favor?

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Habla.

—Cerca de aquí está el Goshinboku y el pozo devora huesos, ¿podrías llevar mi cuerpo hasta ese pozo? Ahí es dónde pertenezco, quiero que mi familia encuentre mi cuerpo, eso lo único que puedo darles —pidió.

El yōkai lo pensó unos momentos antes de acercarse y levantarla en brazos, Kagome le indicó con su mano temblorosa el camino, se dispuso a seguirlo. El silencio los rodeo, ningún animal parecía estar habitando esa parte, a él no le molestaba el silencio, pero a la morena no parecía gustarle, por lo que se encontró hablando con esa voz temblorosa y desfallecida.

—Me alegró que hayas recuperado tu brazo.

—No deberías. No fuiste tú quien lo cortó —contestó sin mirarla.

—Tienes razón, pero… fue tratando de protegerme que InuYasha lo hizo, lo siento.

—Eres molesta.

Kagome sonrió y apretó más la perla entre sus dedos, decidió guardar silencio. Momentos más tarde la luz del sol les cegó por unos instantes, a la morena le sorprendió ver el lugar tan hermoso como la primera vez que llegó, pero era bueno ver que Naraku no logró destruir muchas cosas.

Sesshōmaru se dirigió al pozo, Kagome sinceramente pensó que él la arrojaría o algo parecido, por lo que la tomó desprevenida al ser acomodada en la madera, con las piernas colgando sobre la oscura boca del pozo.

—He cumplido.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, la sangre seguía brotando, ¿cuánta había perdido? Le dio una mirada al yōkai que le miraba igual, cabeceó con gratitud y él se volteó para marcharse, la morena se fijó que sus garras se encontraban teñidas de rojo, su sangre sin duda alguna al haberla sostenbido. Miró la espalda ancha marcharse lentamente, su corazón iba perdiendo fuerza, apretó la perla contra su pecho.

—Si me hubiera enamorado de alguien como tú, Sesshōmaru —murmuró cerrando sus parpados mientras su cuerpo se iba precipitando hacia la oscuridad—, tal vez mi historia fuera diferente.

Cayó y pidió su deseo.

 _Desaparece para siempre, Shikon no Tama_.

Ella murió mientras una luz morada se la tragaba y la perla explotaba en miles de pedazos.

Sesshōmaru que escuchó esas últimas palabras se volteó para verla caer, entrecerró sus párpados, Tenseiga palpitó.

Y el tiempo dio marcha atrás.

 **FiraLili**

 **21/05/18**


	2. La joven que cruzó la barrera del tiempo

**¡Saquen los tambores! Fira actualizó en menos de dos días, así que prepárense, acomódense y disfruten, espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte. Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan escapado.**

 **A través del espejo**

 _ **La joven que cruzó la barrera del tiempo… de nuevo**_

Kagome despertó jadeando con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se sentía tan mal, tan... horrible; sentía que todo su cuerpo gritaba en agonía, y sólo podía llorar, llorar mientras que intentaba respirar porque no podía moverse, simplemente estaba ahí inmóvil.

¿Qué había estado soñando? ¿Qué tan aterrador había sido para dejarla en esas condiciones?

Cuando, por fin, pudo moverse se reincorporó lentamente, su costado punzo que tuvo que sujetárselo, con sorpresa sus dedos sintieron como su piel ardía al tacto, dolía como si algo la estuviera consumiendo por dentro, intentó levantarse, pero sis piernas le fallaron, colapsó y gruñó al no ser capaz de levantarse; respiró hondamente hasta que gradualmente todo ceso como si sólo hubiese sido un muy mal sueño.

Se levantó, miró alrededor y se limpió las lágrimas, ¿qué era había sido todo eso? Se sentó suavemente en su cama, aferrándose a sus sábanas, a algo que si tenía sentido.

Su hogar.

Su habitación.

Su lugar.

—Maldición —murmuró frotándose la cara con fuerza, eso fue aterrador, completamente aterrador.

Se abrazó a sí misma y su costado izquierdo ya no ardía, ya nada le dolía; solo era un fantasma en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana casi por inercia, apreciando la Luna llena, hermosa y brillante; y algo en ella le pareció cálido.

Suspiró y se dejó caer, esperando que el sueño volviera.

Pero no la pesadilla.

.

.

.

—¿La perla de Shikon?

Kagome miraba el amuleto que su abuelo le entregó momentos atrás, no se veía como algo especial, a decir verdad, sólo era… una perla hecha de cuarzo barato para vender caro, suspiró; y a pesar de que esos eran sus pensamientos algo en la forma y el brillo de ese objeto llamaron su atención, era como un recuerdo; uno vago y borroso. Sacudió esos pensamientos, porque no quería pensar en su horrible despertar en la madrugada.

—Sí, ese amuleto te guiara por el camino de la verdad y te ayudara en los negocios.

—¿Quieres que los venda? —preguntó mientras lo inspeccionaba más cerca; Buyo se acercó para tocarlo, pero ella le apartó con suavidad—. ¿Qué es la perla de Shikon, abuelo?

—Oh. Bueno, esta perla se volverá el símbolo de nuestro templo —empezó hablar, algo sorprendido pues su nieta casi nunca se interesaba por las cosas antiguas—. Su origen se remonta a varias centurias cuando los yōkais caminaban entre nosotros y su maldad era incontrolable, una sacerdotisa luchó 7 días y 7 noches con esos seres, pero al ver que no iba a ser capaz de ganar esa pelea, reunió lo que le quedaba de su fuerza para atraer todas esas almas demoniacas y purificarlas, pero al hacer eso una perla emergió de su pecho, una muestra de su sacrificio. Y de ahí, viene esa perla, querida.

Kagome dejó ir el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente, algo pesado se instaló en la boca de su estómago, la sensación de familiaridad con esa historia le parecía tan terrorífica.

—Ya veo —susurró casi hipnotizada por el brillo de ese cuarzo que tenía en las manos.

—Sí, y era tan poderosa que podía concederte una fuerza inimaginable hasta el deseo que quisieras, por eso las guerras comenzaron, la perla paso de mano a mano hasta perderse entre las páginas del tiempo.

—¿Un deseo?

 _Desaparece para siempre._

—Uno que venga desde del corazón —apuntó—, pero si no es el deseo correcto nunca esperes nada bueno, porque los deseos, así como el corazón son engañosos, por eso purificar la joya era tan difícil, pues está conformada por las cuatro almas que resuenan en las cuatro cualidades que el alma de una persona debe poseer: valor, amistad, sabiduría y-

—Amor.

—Así es. Amor. Y si el alma de la poseedora de la perla no está en equilibrio, bueno, las cosas malas ocurren —terminó por decir mientras sentía con la cabeza—. Aunque es raro que te encuentres interesada en esto.

—Oh, es sólo… curiosidad…

—Sabes, tengo unos documentos antiguos que hablan sobre eso, espera aquí —se levantó.

—Espera, abuelo, eso no es necesario.

El hombre hizo un movimiento de mano mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a la morena con una sonrisa fácil en el rostro, de vez en cuando debería darle el gusto a su abuelo de que se explayara con sus historias antiguas, él parecía muy feliz con eso.

—¡Hija!, ¿puedes bajar a la casa de la señora Yuriko?, dijo que nos tiene algo de vegetales para la cena.

—¡Voy, mamá!

Kagome se levantó con Buyo en sus brazos antes de dejarla el llavero sobre una de las cajas abiertas, antes de salir de la habitación, pero aún con la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo, algo muy grande.

.

.

.

La cena transcurrió con calma, la típica tranquilidad de un jueves por la noche con la expectativa de que al día siguiente sólo deberían soportar unas 8 horas de clases y serían libres por dos días para descansar o para los más intensos estudiar hasta desmayarse, lo cual debería estar haciendo la morena pues mañana debería entregar unas tareas, aunque técnicamente ya estaban completas había detalles que no las hacían perfectas; así que al terminar se levantó para lavar sus platos.

—Te puse lo que te dije en tu escritorio, Kagome.

—¡Oh! —la morena se estaba secando las manos—. Te dije que no era necesario, abuelo.

—Ya está hecho —replicó comiendo con calma—. Espero te diviertas, algunos tienen kanjis que se han perdido, pero te deje las traducciones al lado.

Kagome sonrió antes de ir y besar a su abuelo en la mejilla, debía apuntar que debía dejar a su abuelo contarle cosas para hacerlo así de feliz que parecía casi un niño en dulcería.

—Gracias, abuelo. Buenas noches, mamá, Sōta.

Su familia le deseo lo mismo, sonrió al llegar a su habitación y ver los documentos tal y como su abuelo le había dicho, se sentó curiosa y algo aterrorizada; después de un rato se dio cuenta para su sorpresa que todo estaba fechado y bien estructurado como esos documentos históricos que a su maestro le gustaba proyectar en varias clases, lo extraño es que nunca había oído del autor de esos manuscritos, la mayoría era de un tal _M_ y los últimos de _LT_ , hasta donde su conocimiento –lo que apenas estudiaba- llegaba nunca había oído de esas iniciales y casi todo se formaba con nombre completo para preservar su memoria y su lugar en la historia.

Esos historiadores egocéntricos, pero igual ayudaban mucho para saber quién y cuándo había pasado, aunque igual podría haber documentos falsos, sin embargo, esos parecían ser auténticos, olvidándose de la tarea tomo los documentos y las hojas de traducción para llevarlas a su cama.

Todos hablaban de una misma época, aunque no creía en yōkais, monstruos, demonios, personas místicas esos relatos en especial le hacían un eco en su mente, sobretodo la parte sobre una sacerdotisa sellando a un hanyō, la historia de su amor fallido para que luego su atención se centrara en la figura de un yōkai de belleza indescriptible, pero de endurecido corazón por las guerras y la muerte, algo en esa imagen le dio una calma sin igual, era una sensación casi… suave, dulce.

 _¿Podría pedirte un favor?_

Cerró los ojos al tener una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, gimió mientras sobaba con fuerza sus cienes, así que decidió irse a dormir, tomo los documentos de su abuelo para colocarlos con cuidado sobre su escritorio antes de cambiarse, mañana sería un día mejor, porque era su cumpleaños.

Sí, sería un muy buen día.

O eso había pensado, nunca imaginó que despertaría con la sensación de ahogarse es un pozo oscuro y frío, era como si algo se apoderara de su cuerpo, lo más horrible fue el dolor tan agudo que parecía tan real hasta que desapareció en una luz morada. Y entonces, despertó.

Su segundo peor despertar, en dos días seguidos.

.

.

.

—¡Me voy a la escuela!

Salió corriendo, en realidad, quería ver si la escuela podía adormecerla lo suficiente para que dejara de pensar en todo ese revoltijo de sentimiento que no parecían querer parar, corrió, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de la figura de su hermano menor parado en la entrada que llevaba al pozo… esperen, ¿pozo? Sacudió la cabeza para cercarse.

—Sōta, ¿qué estás haciendo? —la preocupación por su hermano menor se alzó por encima de esa voz que le susurraba que no se acercará.

—Hermana —él sostenía un plato de comida—. Buyo entró y el abuelo se enoja si alguien entra.

—Entenderá que hayas entrado por Buyo, no creo que se enoje. Anda baja, yo tengo que apresurarme a llegar a la escuela y-

—Pero me da miedo este lugar —replicó mirando hacia adentro.

La morena paso su peso de una pierna a la otra antes de suspirar y acercarse, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente al entrar, pero no retrocedió, bajó los escalones poco a poco, ¿de dónde venía todo ese terror?

Sus sentidos se alertaron al escuchar como unos rasguños venían desde dentro del pozo que estaba firmemente sellado, ¿cómo era siquiera posible? ¿Buyo había caído de alguna forma dentro?

—Buyo —llamó con cuidado al llegar al último escalón con los ruidos haciéndose cada vez más intensos, hasta que un toque en su pantorrilla le hizo gritar, haciendo que Sōta se cayera de espaldas con un grito nada varonil.

—¡Hermana!

Ella ignoró el reclamó cuando oyó como Buyo le pedía atención restregándose en sus calcetas, suspiró al agacharse y tomarlo en brazos, su peso le hizo saber que era real y que había algo en el pozo, algo que trataba de salir con desesperación.

—Sōta, toma a Buyo.

El niño frunció el ceño, pero siendo el cumpleaños de su hermana no iba a negarse a nada, así que bajó la mitad de los escalones mientras estiraba sus brazos para tomar al gato y entonces, todo explotó.

Sōta atrapó a su gato y lo apretó contra su pecho, pues algo lo lanzó contra los escalones haciendo que su espalda se golpeará bruscamente, gritó de dolor, pero al abrir sus ojos se congeló, las tablas estaban volando y su hermana estaba siendo arrastrada por un… un espíritu.

—¡Hermana! —se levantó y terminó por bajar los últimos escalones mientras aún sostenía a Buyo, pero al asomarse al pozo ya no había nada… ni nadie—. ¡Hermana!

Pero nadie respondió.

Ella se había ido.

.

.

.

Kagome quería vomitar, en un momento había estado dándole a Sōta a Buyo cuando fue lanzada hacia adelante antes de ser agarrada por detrás para arrastrarla, intentó sujetarse al pozo, pero apenas y pudo mirar una última vez a su hermanito que se reincorporaba lentamente, la sensación de alivio al verlo no duro mucho pues pronto se vio cara a cara con un monstruo, se estremeció y más al sentir con la lengua de esa mujer ciempiés pasaba por su rostro.

—¡Suéltame!

Al momento de estirar su mano sintió como una energía se transmitía hasta que un brillo bastante fuerte alejó al ser de su cuerpo, pero no sin que antes sus palabras se quedaran en su cabeza como un eco.

 _No escaparás perla Shikon._

—¿Perla Shikon?

Sus pies tocaron el fondo del pozo antes de ir hacia adelante pues sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerla, respiró hondamente y al voltear hacia arriba y ver el cielo azul sintió como la sangre se le congelaba, como todos sus músculos se contraría de anticipación.

Ella nunca había visto esa vista.

Y, sin embargo, le parecía tan familiar que sus ojos comenzaron a picar con intensidad, ni siquiera trató de llamar a su hermano, ni pedir ayuda; su cuerpo se levantó y sus brazos se extendieron aferrándose a las enredaderas, su cerebro ni siquiera se preguntó el por qué había esas enredaderas en primer lugar, sólo siguió subiendo y por cada metro más cerca de la salida el nudo en su garganta se había más grande, más fuerte.

Tocó la madera, estiró el brazo y se impulsó.

Y las lágrimas salieron.

Era un hermoso lugar.

Uno que le daba ganas de correr.

Y nunca volver.

 **FiraLili**

 **23/05/18**


	3. Extrañeza

**Aquí tienen la continuación, espero les guste que me di de cabezazos para poder traérselas, al parecer estoy perdiendo mi toque, porque necesite varias tazas de chocolate para poder desarrollar este capítulo. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **A través del espejo**

 _ **Extrañeza**_

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo!

El hombre que venía de barrer las hojas de Goshinboku vio salir a trompicones, de la construcción que guardaba el pozo, a Sōta tenía el rostro contorsionado de miedo mientras trataba de correr a casa con Buyo aferrado a su espalda.

—¡Sōta!

El niño se detuvo tropezando para caer de rodillas, sus manos se rasparon y el dolor se hizo presente, pero su cerebro estaba tan embotado por la escena de su hermana se arrastrada por algo y luego desvaneciéndose como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

—¡Abuelo! —llamó con la angustia remarcando cada una de las letras, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo se deslizaron por sus mejillas pálidas, se sintió frustrado de inmediato, no había llorado desde esa vez cuando se burlaron de él por no tener padre y su hermana le había defendido, para después pedirle que nunca volviera a derramar una lágrima porque se iba a convertir en el hombre de la casa y debía ser fuerte; y ahora sentía que no podía parar, pero aún más importante que sentirse mal por romper promesa, su hermana lo necesitaba más que nunca—. Kagome ha… ella…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado con Kagome?

Sōta sentía que se ahogaba intentando explicar lo inexplicable, ¿cómo poner en palabras lo que pasó? Había vivido su corta vida en un templo, con las historias de su abuelo como cuentos nocturnos, con el aroma a incienso quemando su nariz y las sombras que desaparecían cuando las mirabas, pero siempre se mantuvo al margen de todo, ignorando lo que no entendía y ahora… ahora…

—El pozo… se cayó… y-

—Espera, ¿Kagome se cayó en el pozo?

Cuando el hombre intentó ir hacia el lugar mencionado las manos de su nieto se aferraron a su ropa, negando con la cabeza.

—No está…

—…¿qué? No te estoy entendiendo, ¿qué paso con Kagome?

—¿Qué sucede?

Naomi se acercó a paso rápido traía las manos húmedas, por lo que era seguro que vino directamente de la cocina al escuchar los gritos de Sōta porque aún llevaba el mandil, su rostro lucía acalorado y preocupado.

—No lo sé, Sōta mencionó al de Kagome y el pozo, pero no es claro.

La mujer se preocupó más, pero antes de hacer nada tenía que calmar a su hijo, por lo que rápidamente le rodeó con sus brazos, frotando su espalda con suavidad y cariño, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras por varios minutos hasta que la respiración de Sōta se volvió menos errática.

—Eso, eso, ahora cuéntanos, ¿qué es lo que paso? Te escucharemos.

Sōta después de unos segundos de incertidumbre comenzó a relatar lo que paso… o por lo menos, lo que vio, porque aún le costaba procesar todo, sabía que su familia era muy cercana y confiaba en todo lo que les contaba su hermano o él, pero por obvias razones pensó que dudarían de lo que decía, ¿quién le podía creer?

Por eso le tomó desprevenido el rostro tan severo de su abuelo, quien sin esperar un segundo más atravesó los metros que le faltaba para entrar al santuario del pozo, bajó los escalones teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, Naomi y Sōta le siguieron, pero se quedaron en el umbral, viendo como él se agachaba para recoger los trozos de los sellos que aún quedaban enteros antes de levantarse y dar un vistazo dentro del pozo.

—¿Llamamos a la policía? —preguntó Sōta.

—No. Sota, necesito que me ayudes a sacar unas cosas del almacén. Hija, ¿aún recuerdas como purificar?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Bien, ve a purificar tu cuerpo —ordenó subiendo la escalera—. Ven conmigo, Sōta.

El niño siguió a su abuelo sin comprender bien, llegaron en poco tiempo, tuvo que retroceder cuando el polvo se elevó al abrir la puerta tan bruscamente.

—Abuelo, ¿qué estamos haciendo? ¿Y Kagome? —tuvo que preguntar cuando se adentraron a la habitación y su abuelo empezó a pasarle varias cajas.

—El pozo ha estado sellado desde hace mucho tiempo, nuestros ancestros lo hicieron porque decían que tenía un aura extraña, algunos creían que era por los espíritus de monstruos y demonios atrapados ahí después de ser exterminados, por eso creyeron que los más sensato, después de la extinción de estos, era taparlo y sellarlo; aunque nunca pensé que llegaría el día que se romperían las protecciones, algo debió despertar a algún espíritu, por lo que purificaremos el lugar, no sé si servirá para traer de regreso a Kagome, pero mantendrá alejado a cualquier espectro que quiera interferir en el canal abierto.

Sōta se sintió ansioso con la explicación, porque eso no le decía en realidad que su hermana estaría a salvo.

—¿Pero estará bien, Kagome?

—No lo sé, Sōta —replicó con un suspiro cansado—. Mis ojos ya no ven el mundo detrás el velo y nunca he tenido poderes espirituales, sólo puedo usar sellados que requieren oraciones e incienso para repeler malas vibras, tu madre es quien puede purificar hasta cierto grado los lugares, pero su visión no es tan buena como lo era la mía, ella puede ver cuando algo muy poderoso se manifiesta, pero no lo percibe. No somos lo más adecuados para este tipo de tareas, pero haremos todo lo que podamos, Kagome es quien debe hacer el resto, sólo podemos esperar.

El niño apretó los labios, pero asintió mientras seguía a su abuelo de nuevo con dirección al pozo, iba ayudar en todo lo que pudiera y si debía quedarse hacer guardia, lo haría; alzó la vista con un deseo en su alma.

 _Regresa a salvo, hermana._

.

.

.

Kagome, por fin, pudo ponerse de pie, había pasado los últimos 20 minuto con la mirada perdida, sentada sobre el pozo dejando que la brisa jugara con sus cabellos hasta que su mente se aclaró lo suficiente para empezar a ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba, su mirada cayó inmediatamente en la figura lejana del Goshinboku y al momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto sintió como algo se retorcía en su interior, sus piernas temblaron y la respiración le falto.

—¿Qué… es est-o? —musitó tapándose la boca, había algo doloroso en ese lugar, una parte la más fuerte y abrumadora le decía que fuera, que fuera y mirara lo que esconde bajo sus ramas; pero una voz, una distante y apenas audible le susurraba que se alejara lo más rápido que pudiera.

Sin percatarse ya había comenzado a caminar hacia el Goshinboku, por cada paso que daba sentía que algo presionaba en su pecho, una advertencia para dar la vuelta, pero no podía detenerse, ya no.

Sin embargo, el sonido del aire siendo cortado le hizo retroceder a tiempo para que la flecha se clavara en la corteza de uno de los árboles y no es un cuerpo, casi instintivamente subió su brazo para tantear su espalda vacía, confundida por su acción no logró escapar antes de ser rodeada por varios hombres que le miraban con cautela y al mismo tiempo, abochornados por la vestimenta de la intrusa.

—Identifícate, mujer de extraño ropaje.

—¡Disculpa! Mi ropa es muy normal —respondió en el acto bastante indignada por esa descripción, su uniforme le encantaba porque le daba mucha libertad de movimiento y nadie iba a venir a criticarlo—. Y si quiere mi nombre, debería dar el suyo primero.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, pero no bajaron las armas, su aldea estaba alejada de las zonas de guerra, sin embargo, no podían arriesgarse; los espías y ladrones eran muy comunes, lo que menos querían era que sus familias sufrieran el horror y la desesperación de un campo rojo.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones en el bosque de InuYasha? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué n-

Kagome dejó de escuchar una vez su cerebro registro la palabra _InuYasha_ , algo en ese nombre le produjo un horrible malestar, se tambaleó y trató de agarrarse a algo para no caer, pero la oscuridad rodeó su conciencia antes de siquiera darse cuenta.

Se había desmayado.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba odiando despertarse, porque era la sensación más horrible, abrir sus ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía y el aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones; se reincorporó de golpe tratando de conseguir oxígeno y apretando su costado que le punzaba, parpadeó cuando un trapo cayó a su regazo desde su frente.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de vivienda, pero era pequeña y muy rústica, antigua en su edificación, así que su mente no estaba jugándole una broma, por alguna extraña razón ella ya no estaba en 1996.

Levantó la vista al oír un jadeo, se encontró con una pequeña que le miraba entre sorprendida y asustada.

—…¿hola?

—¡Despertó! —gritó la niña saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

La morena frunció el ceño, pero no hizo intento alguno por moverse, el dolor en su costado aún punzaba como una señal de advertencia, además aún si quisiera huir no sabía en donde estaba ni mucho menos que era lo que le esperaba fuera. Miró hacia la entrada al oír que los tonos de las voces empezaban a subir de volumen, pero le sorprendió el ver que sólo una persona cruzaba el umbral y en vez de ponerse en guardia, su presencia fue reconfortante entre toda la confusión de su mente.

La mujer le analizó detenidamente al verla sentada tan tranquilamente, ajena a la gran perturbación que su presencia causo entre la gente, cuando la ronda de hombres regreso con ella a cuestas le sorprendió la extraña aura que le rodeaba, por lo que decidió no atarla o amordazarla de ninguna manera, ya fuera amiga o enemiga, era mejor no enfurecerla, por lo que ordeno que la llevaran a su cabaña, aunque hubo protestas su voz prevaleció, era la sacerdotisa del lugar y su estatus era superior; así que una vez logró acomodarla y refrescar su rostro afiebrado le miró largamente. Esa joven era la viva imagen de su hermana fallecida, sin embargo, no pudo hondar mucho en sus pensamientos al oír como requerían su presencia a gritos, por lo que dejo a una pequeña para que le avisara si despertaba, y ahora, estaba ahí.

Esa joven no era Kikyō.

Pero seguía siendo un misterio.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó al ver la suave sonrisa que se formó en ese rostro joven e inexperto.

—Oh —Kagome rápidamente carraspeó—. No, no… es sólo que su presencia es cálida y buena, muy buena.

Kaede aceptó es respuesta sin dudar, no era raro que las personas se sintieran de esa manera a su alrededor, los poderes espirituales tienden a ser confortantes, por lo que quedaba descartado que ella fuera algún demonio que tomó la apariencia de su hermana o lo intento, si fuera un ser maligno estaría debilitándose ante su presencia.

—Y tu ser es una visión para mis ojos cansados.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Significa que tiene un gran parecido a mi hermana fallecida —sonrió y su cara se transformó completamente para Kagome, lucía más joven y radiante; el amor y el dolor se representaban en esa mujer—. A excepción de sus ojos, claro está, fuiste bendecida por los cielos.

Kagome desvió la vista avergonzada, nadie había descrito el color celeste de sus ojos de esa manera tan hermosa fuera de su madre, que siempre andaba adorándolos en los días más grises; siempre tuvo problemas con sus compañeras que le miraban con envidia y celos, lo bueno es que ese acoso disminuyo mucho al pasar a la preparatoria, aunque las miradas aún le seguían.

—Gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, jovencita.

—Kagome. Mi nombre es Kagome —ofreció con sinceridad.

—Es un nombre muy peculiar, pero hermoso. Llámame Kaede. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha —sincerarse con la mujer no le era un problema.

—Es normal, ya está atardeciendo, estuviste inconsciente varias horas —le informó—. Iré al río por algo de agua y con gusto te preparo algo.

—¡Oh! Puedo acompañarla, me sentaría bien estirar las piernas un poco, en realidad, me siento muy rígida y-

—No es necesario las excusas, acompáñame.

Kagome se levantó sin demoras, no le sorprendió el ver al tumulto de gente que se encontraban reunidos fuera de la cabaña, pero después de unas palabras abrieron paso para dejarlas ir, la morena siguió de cerca hasta que su mirada se desvió hacia donde se encontraba el Goshinboku, Kaede se dio cuenta.

—¿Vienes, Kagome?

Ella parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir y darle la espalda; su costado ardía, pero su corazón se sentía ligero.

Extrañamente ligero.

Continuará.

 **¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué misterio habrá? Espero les haya gustado, mi amor para todas, gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos.**

 **FiraLili**

 **14/01/19**


	4. Un encuentro bajo la luz lunar

**¡Volví! Disculpen la demora, tenía que ajustar unas cuantas cosas, pero espero les guste, que lo hice con todo mi amor y por supuesto, con lágrimas y sangre (¿?) Porque parece que no puedo escribir sin que me pasen un montón de peripecias.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencias: Faltas de ortografía que no haya visto.**

 **A través del espejo**

 _ **Un encuentro bajo la luz lunar**_

—No deberías acercarte al bosque de InuYasha.

Kagome levantó la vista, habían estado en silencio desde que Kaede le instruyó sobre como recolectar el agua, pues la morena no le permitió hacerlo, su madre estaría muy decepcionada si se llegaba a enterar que no ayudaba después de la hospitalidad mostrada.

—¿Por qué cree que quiero ir?

—Tus ojos siguen desviándose hacia ahí —musitó con suavidad—. Es un lugar peligroso, y para ti, más.

Ella se enderezó con el recipiente ya lleno de agua, era ligeramente pesado, pero no lo suficiente para ser una molestia, pues la aldea no estaba tan lejos del río; entendía porque los alrededores estaban tan verdes y las cosechas eran abundantes, por lo poco que pudo ver en su camino mientras Kaede se disculpaba por la forma tan ruda en que fue tratada al comienzo, explicándole sobre las guerras y que a pesar que su aldea no estaba cerca de las zonas de batalla, aún existía en riesgo de infiltraciones para robar y simplemente, ellos preferían su relativa paz en el cual sus hijos podían salir sin el miedo de ser asesinados o secuestrados, por eso se ponían tan desconfiados y agresivos con los desconocidos; ella entendió aunque seguía un poco desubicada, pero extrañamente desde que salió del pozo una parte de su ser estaba tranquila y aceptando todo sin más dudas.

—¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó, sabía que no se refería exactamente a estar desprotegida.

—Tu llegada es extraña, Kagome; no eres peligrosa, sin embargo, hay algo que no termino de comprender, el que tengas un gran parecido a mi hermana Kikyō y que ese bosque te este llamado no es una buena señal. Si InuYasha llegará a despertar podría herirte.

Kagome parpadeó antes de desviar la mirada hacia ese lugar y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es InuYasha? ¿Por qué querría lastimarme?

Kaede la miró largamente antes de hacer un ademán para que se sentara a su lado, con duda, pero curiosa lo hizo con cuidado de no derramar el agua.

—InuYasha es un hanyō que quiso apoderarse de la perla de Shikon —Kagome se sobresaltó mirando a Kaede de inmediato, ¿qué probabilidad había de que ayer su abuelo y ahora ella le hablaran de esa perla? —. Mi hermana logró sellarlo en el Goshinboku antes de fallecer por las heridas que él le infligió, si él llegará a despertar y te viera temo lo peor en tu destino, Kagome.

—Pero no soy Kikyō —replicó saboreando esas palabras que eran nuevas, pero extrañamente amargas.

—Es un hanyō, aunque tenga una parte humana, su sangre demoniaca siempre dominara sus actos… aún si no lo parecía —eso último lo dijo en un suspiro herido, entristecida por la forma en que ambos terminaron, ese amor que de niña no entendió y que ahora lo hacía siempre acababa por llenar su corazón de melancolía.

—Parece que hay más en esa historia.

—La hay, pero nadie habla ya de ella; porque un amor traicionado siempre atraerá la desdicha.

Y entonces Kagome lo recordó, sobre la historia que había leído la noche anterior y sintió como su respiración se atoraba, ¿estaba atrapada en alguna clase de sueño? Tal vez el leer ese tipo de cosas la habían hecho inventarse toda una aventura, pero algo muy dentro de ella le susurraba que todo era real, aterradoramente real, el dolor lo era.

—Entonces, no hablemos de eso.

—Es lo más sensato, venga, regresemos la noche no es segura para andar.

Sin embargo, es hermosa, pensó Kagome mirando hacia el cielo llenó de estrellas, cuando llegaron al rió el color era más anaranjado y rojo, ahora lucía oscuro, pero bello. El cielo de Tokio no era tan claro, aunque aún podía verse bien varias constelaciones, sin embargo, lo de ahora era tan espectacular que podría quedarse ahí, acurrucada en el suelo y mirar a las pequeñas titilar hasta que fuera arrullada por la noche; pero no sería posible, puede que la naturaleza fuera hermosa, sin embargo, los peligros eran mortales.

—De acuerdo —musitó levantándose y volviendo a tener el recipiente de agua en sus brazos.

Kagome esperó a que Kaede tomara su arco, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso para empezar su retornó a la aldea, la sensación de peligro llenó sus sentidos, antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, soltó el recipiente y empujó a Kaede fuera del camino antes de que fuera enviada hacia atrás de un golpe, logró absorber el impacto al rodar, su cabeza de inmediato se alzó para ver al monstruo ciempiés que había empezado toda esa historia.

—¡Kagome huye de aquí!

La morena desvió la vista del demonio hacia Kaede, quien se estaba reincorporando a penas, alcanzando su arco y carcaj, la mirada de la anciana había cambiado radicalmente, de una suave y cariñosa, paso a tener una frialdad absoluta, ¿cómo podría transformarse de esa manera? Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el demonio se abalanzó contra ella, volviendo hacerle caso a sus instintos saltó hacia la izquierda, ya estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo, ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder con ese ritmo, hasta que las fechas de Kaede se clavaron en el costado de la ciempiés, haciendo que su presa pasará su atención a la amable mujer que ni se inmutó al apuntarla con el arco; la morena se estremeció de miedo, pero con la adrenalina en su cuerpo se lanzó hacia el frente, no iba a permitir que Kaede fuera herida por su causa, aunque aún no supiera bien porque ese monstruo estaba tras de ella.

—¡Kagome! —Kaede bajó su arco, la morena alzó la mano derecha.

El aire se condenso y todo pareció ir más despacio, o eso le pareció a la adolescente que al momento de que su mano se posicionó ligeramente más alto que su rostro, todo su cuerpo ardió, pero no le intereso lo suficiente pues toda su atención estaba en el monstruo que ya estaba sobre ella, el miedo y la determinación se fundieron en su pecho.

—¡Aléjate!

El rugido herido se extendió por el área mientras Kagome manejaba no gritar de sorpresa cuando su especie de barrera le protegió al mismo tiempo que repelía a la mujer ciempiés, la cual perdió 3 de sus brazos; el rostro de la morena se arrugó de asco, pero no pudo profundizar en la cruenta escena cuando sintió con su costado volví arder y un par de manos que la empujaban.

Su respiración se cortó ante el brusco golpe que sufrió al caer de bruce, giró casi al instante, aunque sus pulmones le ardían por falta de oxígeno, se arrastró fuera del alcance del cuerpo del monstruo antes de levantarse.

—¡Kaede-san! —exclamó Kagome cuando notó que los dientes filosos de la yōkai estaban encajados en el brazo de la anciana.

—¡Huye a la aldea! ¡Ahora!

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, a pesar de saber que necesitaba pedir apoyo porque no podría ayudar, pues ni siquiera sabía que había hecho momentos atrás para haberla desmembrado, su cuerpo estaba reaccionado por pura adrenalina, vislumbro una flecha perdida a unos centímetros suyos y ates de pensarlo bien ya la estaba empuñando con fuerza y corriendo hacia Kaede.

La sensación de sangre salpicando su rostro no apartó a Kagome, sino que hundió con más fuerza la flecha en el ojo de la yōkai, quien soltó de inmediato a Kaede; los ojos celestes se suavizaron al ver como la anciana lograba mantener el equilibrio, pero no duró mucho antes de que sintiera un golpe en su estómago mandarla hacia atrás con fuerza, la caída iba a ser sumamente dolorosa, esperaba que ningún hueso se comprometiera una vez en el suelo, sin embargo, lo que su espalda golpeó no fue la firme y dura tierra, fueron dagas frías y filosas que les cortaron la respiración antes de hundirse en las aguas turbulentas del río.

Logró mantener la calma para salir a la superficie, tosiendo por el agua tragada, apenas y pudo vislumbrar a Kaede gritando algo que no alcanzó a oír antes de que fuera arrastrada por la corriente, sabía que pelear contra ésta sería una pérdida de energía, por lo que se concentró en controlar su respiración y postura, para no hundirse, agradecía haber tomado esas clases de natación, pero su ropa y zapatos le estaban dificultando nadar.

Sin embargo, logró empezar a dirigirse hacia la orilla, si pudiera aferrarse a alguna saliente le ayudaría mucho, así sólo tendría que caminar río arriba para volver a la aldea y-

—¡Dame la perla de Shikon!

Kagome lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro para vislumbrar a la mujer ciempiés, maldijo, ¿qué esa cosa no se moría? Le había clavado una maldita flecha en su ojo derecho, cualquiera moriría, ¿no? Se sumergió para esquivarla, pero no fue los bastante rápida, sintió como era arrastrada, no lo dudo antes de hundir su talón en la herida abierta de su ojo derecho, puede que los zapatos de dificultaran el nadar, pero definitivamente causaban un gran daño.

Necesitaba salir del agua rápido.

Sin poder evitarlo más nado hacia la orilla lo más rápido y fuerte posible, porque la corriente parecía no querer ceder, pero entre huir en tierra o agua tenía muy en claro que prefería, además, sus brazos ya se estaban cansando, toda noción de tiempo se perdió, no sabía si habían trascurridos unos pocos minutos o no.

Logró agarrarse a una roca saliente, frunció el ceño al sentir como se cortaba al tratar de no ser arrastrada de nuevo al agua, forzó los músculos de sus brazos a levantar el peso de su cuerpo, prometía que si salía viva no se volvería a saltar sus clases de deporte ni una sola vez, clavo con fuerza las puntas de sus zapatos hasta que encontró donde posicionarlos para impulsarse, gimió de dolor cuando pudo desplomarse sobre la cima de la roca.

—Demonios —murmuró inhalando profundamente para tratar de recuperar la respiración, aunque no podía quedarse quieta por mucho, necesita alejarse lo más posible de esa mujer.

Pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, se sentía tan pesada y cansada, no era muy adepta hacer ejercicio, sí, caminaba distancias considerables de vez en cuando, sin embargo, eso simplemente la mantenía esbelta y con el mínimo de condición que requería para terminar las 10 vueltas que su profesor de deporte les solicitaba cada clase –de las que no pudo escapar-; no para estar corriendo y nadando de un momento para el otro sin siquiera una advertencia.

Quería descansar.

Quería dormir acurrucada bajo sus mantas, con su estómago lleno y su corazón cálido.

Apretó con fuerza sus parpados, no quería llorar porque si empezaba no estaba segura de poder detenerse, su mente ya estaba llegando a un punto de inflexión.

—¡Es una humana!

Esa exclamación hizo que su cuerpo se tensará al máximo, ¿qué no podían dejarla descansar unos minutos más? Pero de igual manera levantó su rostro para encontrarse con un ser que se asemejaba a un sapo, esa visión le hizo fruncir el ceño, sin embargo, no pudo evitar verlo de arriba abajo, a pesar de su fea apariencia, había algo que resonaba en su mente como una suave campanada que le anunciaba el inicio de algo, pero lo ignoró cuando el ser le apunto con una especie de báculo con ¿dos cabezas? ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto?

Con las fuerzas que saco del enojo, se levantó con ayuda de sus antebrazos que temblaron ante el esfuerzo, pero se sintió orgullosa al no caer.

—¿Quién se supone que eres? —preguntó con molestia, mientras se sentaba sobre sus tobillos, realmente no se sentía capaz de ponerse de pie, pero al menos así el yōkai verde no la miraba desde arriba como si fuera superior a ella, bufó ante la idea, pero al instante su rostro cambió cuando al alzar la vista se encontró con el ¿hombre? Más imponente y guapo que hubiese conocido en sus quince años, ¿era posible siquiera que alguien fuese tan, tan blanco?

Más que blanco, ¿cómo podía vestir de blanco y verse bien? Era inconcebible.

—Cuida tu boca, humana insolente.

Kagome volvió su atención al pequeño ser, que parecían aún más enojado y le amenazaba apuntándola con el báculo, de nuevo, que le hizo retroceder ligeramente haciendo que sus piernas punzaran de cansancio ante el movimiento, además, de que comenzaba a enfriarse, la noche refrescaba y sus ropas empapadas no ayudaban en nada, su paciencia empezaba a terminarse.

—Y tú tus modales, sapo baboso —le contestó apartando el arma lejos de ella de un manotazo, sin embargo, al contacto con la madera una descarga atravesó su brazo, no era doloroso, pero le sorprendió.

Jaken que igual sintió como su báculo vibraba dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la humana que al parecer ocultaba más de lo que a simple vista se veía, nadie que hubiera conocido en sus años de servicio para el lord había logrado una reacción en el nintōjō, ahora sí, la curiosidad de saber el origen de la humana era más intensa.

—Jaken.

Él miró a su amo antes de retroceder manteniendo un ojo en la mujer que se veía tan confundida, pero más cansada que nada; ahora que lo pensaba, los humanos no estarían nadando en la oscuridad si no estuvieran en problemas, su raza era débil al frío y a la humedad, sucumbían fácilmente a enfermedades causadas por esos factores, en realidad, las muertes en centenares por las crecientes guerras más que por derramamiento de sangre, era por enfermedades relacionadas a infecciones y al ambiente, no dudaba que ella muera por lo mismo.

Kagome forzó sus piernas a sostenerla al ponerse de pie, porque al momento de ver avanzar a Shiro, sí, así lo había bautizado en su mente por sus blancas vestimentas y brillante cabello, por ninguna razón estaría arrodillada, puede que él fuera muy, mucho, demasiado, alto, pero la intención de no parecer inferior era lo que contaba para ella, aunque sentía como sus pantorrillas le ardían por el sobreesfuerzo al que estaban siendo sometidas, sin embargo, levantó la barbilla y se estremeció.

Ahora que lo tenía más cerca, le pudo ver más claramente, no era guapo, era… sobrenatural, sus facciones se dibujaban bellamente sin un rastro de imperfección, pómulos altos, labios delgados y nariz definida, pero sobre todo lo que llamó más su atención no fueron los ¿tatuajes? -que estaba segura en cualquier otra persona no se verían nada bien-, sino sus ojos.

Bellos ojos áureos.

Que mientras más los miraba, sentía que de alguna forma los conocía, ese brillo estoico y distante hacía que algo en su interior se agitara como una tormenta tomando fuerza, devastador.

—…tú-

A penas iba a formular su pregunta cuando el mismo presentimiento que había ocasionado toda esa persecución, la ciempiés le había localizado, sin pensarlo dos veces se precipitó hacia adelante y mientras pasaba al yōkai sus miradas no se apartaron.

—¡Entrégamela!

Dos cosas ocurrieron en el instante que el grito rompió la serenidad de la noche, la primera, su costado palpito al unísono que la espada del yōkai y la segunda, él desvió su mirada hacia el frente.

Kagome tropezó con el pequeño sapo que no pudo apartarse del camino, con un quejido de dolor logró medio reincorporarse mientras Jaken gritaba improperios por su arrollamiento, pero ella no le prestaba atención pues toda esta estaba fijamente en la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente suyo, el monstruo yacía muerta a los pies del yōkai.

Si la visión de la cabeza desmembrada le provocó asco no pudo ni pensarlo seriamente porque de un movimiento ésta y el cuerpo fueron expulsados hacia atrás, perdiéndose en las aguas oscuras y turbulentas.

5 segundos.

Sólo 5 miserables segundos necesitó para deshacerse de esa mujer aterradora que casi asesina a la anciana Kaede y a ella, se sentía un poco injusto, aunque agradecía que ya no existiera, de esa manera podría regresar a la aldea y poner sus pensamientos en orden para poder buscar la forma de regresar a casa, no podía dejar que su familia se preocupara, estaba casi segura que en esos momentos estarían muy asustados buscándole.

Con esfuerzo volvió a levantarse se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le llevaría regresar, ¿podría siquiera caminar unos metros? Terminó de enderezarse para descubrir que Shiro estaba de nuevo enfrente suyo, ¿en qué momento siquiera él se movió? ¿Acaso era una especie de elfo que no pesaba como para que sus pasos fueran tan ligeros y silenciosos?

—Humm… gracias por salvarme —musitó atrapada de nuevo en esa belleza irreal, eso hasta que esos ojos se volvieron más salvajes y sintió peligro.

Logró levantar ambas manos cuando vio como él volvía a sacar el extraño látigo con el que mató a la ciempiés, ¿de dónde exactamente salía? No tenía ni idea, pero en esos momentos no estaba para analizarlo, porque consiguió de nuevo que esa especie de barrera se alzara para protegerla, pero al parecer el impacto hizo que se creara un pulso de poder que la hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, volviendo a toparse con el pequeño ser, aunque pudo sostenerse en pie.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! —exclamó enojada, alejándose hacia la derecha, lejos del sapo, aún estaban en esa especie de cornisa, por lo que no debía ir muy a los lados si no quería volver al frío río, pero no confiaba en tener muy cerca al yōkai verde, no tenía ni idea de lo que era capaza de hacer él ni su extraño báculo.

—¡No le hables así a Se-!

—¡Le habló como yo quiera! —interrumpió mirándolo con furia, que estaba cansada y adolorida, lo que menos quería era estar discutiendo, volvió su vista al otro yōkai que mantenía el látigo fuera… ¿salía de sus dedos? Apartó ese pensamiento rápidamente—. ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¿Por qué me atacas después de salvarme? ¿Estás demente?

Él frunció el ceño ante tan descaro, no le gustaba ella, era extraña e irritante; vulgar con esos ropajes, pero sobretodo le desagradaba la forma en que Tenseiga reaccionaba a su presencia, ¿qué tenía esa humana para que mereciera tal atención?

Detestaba no saber.

El veneno goteaba causando unos agujeros en la dura roca, sacudió su mano de nuevo.

—Desaparece.

Kagome abrió los ojos, no había nada cálido en su voz y aunque se estaba congelando por su ropa mojada, su instinto le dijo que huyera, y lo más rápido era por el río… otra vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces usó lo último de adrenalina que le quedaba para correr hacia su derecha, pero no fue lo bastante rápida porque al momento de lanzarse sintió como su espalda fue desgarrada.

Gritó de dolor antes de hundirse.

Y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Y la inconciencia.

 **¡Chan, chan, chan! ¿Qué tal está quedando? Oh sí, su primer encentro con Sesshōmaru y la historia un poco más sangrienta de lo normal, pero ¿qué esperaban? El cuerpo de Kagome parece que recuerda algo que su mente no, o tal vez sólo es suerte,**

 **Con todo mi amor,**

 **FiraLili**

 **05/12/19**


End file.
